Not as Doomed as I Thought
by tony-luvv
Summary: After the events of Civil War, Tony is told to take a vacation. He finds himself in the country of Latveria and in the company of a man named Victor. Tired Tony let's this man into his heart and into his thoughts.


**Prompt 1: Tony and Doctor Doom, eloping during civil war 2, people losing their shit about it.**

 **or**

 **Prompt 2: Tony mpreg – After Civil War (-movie) Tony has a one night stand and ends up pregnant, he's far too much focused on his high risk pregnancy to care about the avengers legal troubles. Vision and Rhodey overing.**

 **Both?**

* * *

The stress of it all was overwhelming. They had injected him with his modified version of Extremis, so of course he was healed physically. Sadly the virus did nothing for him mentally, except maybe add on more stress. Data poured in from every outlet, so much that it was sensory overload was almost shot, luckily Vision and FRIDAY were able to help him calm down. And boy was that strange, having a mental online chat with his AI and the Android.

Anyway, after his body had been healed and his fourth therapist had gotten so frustrated with him they stormed out, Dr. Cho entered his workshop. "Tony, you are going on vacation."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because if you don't I will sick not only Pepper but also Fury on you. If body may have healed but the rest of you has not. Go somewhere, I don't care where just not here." The omega regarded the Beta that had been working endlessly to see to his recovery.

"Fine." When Cho left his lab he turned to his holograms and opened up a 3-D visual of the world. Standing up he used his hand to start spinning the world, forming a small needle he turned around "Just say when Fri."

" _When Boss_." Tony spun around and threw the needle and the spinning projecting of Earth.

"Okay, let's see where I'm heading to…" He approached the slowing earth until it came to a spot with the needle sticking out in front of him. Zooming in and tapping the needle a name popped up " _Latveria._ " He let the name play on his tongue a little, "Well, it looks like I'm off, hold down the fort for me Fri?"

"Always Boss."

-x-

Tony let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding. The small country was beautiful in its simplicity, although he could feel the technology in the area it was nothing compared to the overload of input he got in a city like New York. It was refreshing and with the cool breeze wafting around Tony decided to tour the city.

Everything was great, the people were pleasant and happy, he loved the family owned places scattered around the city. Children ran the streets without a care and Tony watched from a distance. After wondering around the city all day he found himself sat by a body of water nearly a large castle. The sun reflected off the water and calmed him. He hadn't realized how stressed he was until he sat here with only the waves as his company.

Well he thought he was alone. A rustling in the trees caught his attention, looking over to the left he was surprised to see a man strolling out of the woods. Most of his appearance was shielded by a long green cloak but once the strange man noticed him he removed his hood to reveal an alpha, a _gorgeous_ alpha. The man was taller than him, he could tell even from this distance, his body strong under the cloak. His face was angelic, strong jaw, features sharp but in a good way. His brown eyes were alluring and his hair a few shades lighter than his. Tony could honestly say that this might be love at first sight.

While caught up in staring at the alpha taking in little details like the scare on his left eyebrow or how he stood with a grace of power, the other man was doing the same thing to the omega.

Admiring how a well trimmed goatee framed plush pink lips or the way the light reflecting off water made the omega's sun kissed skin glow. Captivated he stalked forward until they were just a foot from each other, "Victor."

"Tony." He offered his hand and Victor's strong ones clasped like he was something precious. Never breaking eye contact this Alpha that chased away all his thoughts brought his hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss to his knuckles.

Know that Victor was closer to the omega he could smell stress and a deep sadness that seemed to be rolled off the man in waves, so entangled that it seemed to be part of his scent. Interest pecked on some many levels he dropped the hand from his face but didn't let go. "Would you accompany me this evening?" He watched the omega, hesitation clear in every line of his body, "Please."

Tony looked him over once more before deciding, fuck it, what do I have to lose. "Okay."

Extremely pleased he moved the hand he had been holding onto to the bend in his arm, shooting the man beside him a beaming smile, he lead them to his home.

-x-

To say Tony was shocked to be lead to the front door of the castle that he had been admiring all day would be an understatement. "You live here?"

"Yes." They walked through the grand halls and into a sitting room. From what Tony could tell everything was old and expensive, but beautiful in a way Tony's never experienced. Victor left him at the couch while he retrieved drinks from the kitchenette. "I hope you like coffee."

The omega let out a small laugh, Victor giving him an odd look. "Yes, coffee is great. Thank you." He took the cup offered to him and took a sip. "Oh my god, what is this!"

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No!" He pulled the coffee cup closer to himself, "It's- it's delicious! What kind of brew is this?" He took another sip, enjoying the rich taste.

"It is a special brew that we grow here." Victor watched on with amusement as the smaller man continuously sipped at his drink like he wasn't able to get enough.

"Could I have more?" He asked a bit excitedly, holding out the empty cup. Victor wordlessly handed over his own cup. When Tony was about half way through the second cup Victor spoke up.

"May I ask you something?"

Thrown by the request Tony swallowed the sip he taken and brought the cup down to his lap. "I suppose you could, I might not answer though."

"Fair enough." Victor contemplated his words, "You're obviously not from around here….."

"No, I'm just vacationing here." Nervous fingers fiddled with the cup in his lap, glancing back and forth between the alpha and the coffee cup.

"Is there a reason for that, you seem like you're trying to get away from something."

"Yeah, something like that. It's been a stress couple months…scratch that. It's been a tough few _years_. But recently someone told me I ought to take a break."

Victor leaned back, settling in his seat a little. "Would you tell me what happened?"

Tony looked up at him, confusion swirling in the depths of his eyes and projected in his body language. He clutched the cup to his chest, "Why?" It was barely above a whisper but Victor heard it loud and clear in the quiet of the castle.

He rose from his seat, Tony watching him as he settle in next to the omega. Victor reached out and pulled one hand free of coffee cup he'd been clutching, holding them between his own hands. "I want to help you."

"Why though? I'm just a stranger you meet in the woods a few minutes ago." Tony didn't get it, why was this alpha being so nice to him.

"You intrigue me, from the way you seem to never sit still," The finger Tony had been subconscious tapping against the glass stopped, "to the strong presence of stress and sadness that clings to your scent." Tony's mouth opened and closed a few times trying to form words but unable to find the right ones. "You don't have to, but sometimes an open ear and an attentive audience goes a long way, even if it is just a strangers."

"…I….O-Okay." Tony turned his gaze to their hands, "But I should warn you, this might take a while."

Settling into the sofa, he turned his all his attention to this omega that captured his attention, one hand still holding the others. Thumb stroking soft knuckles before signaling for the other man to start his story.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. Or at least what I consider to be the beginning."

And so for the first time, Tony spoke. Starting right before Afghanistan, explaining how foolish he used to be, to everything he went through in those caves. How he'd been awake during the surgery, how different this kidnapping was compared to the few that happened in his youth. How much a beta named Yinsen had meant to him and left a permanent mark on him. How when he returned it seemed that everyone was against.

Obidiah calling him crazy, Rhodey's displeasure at him for stopping weapons, Pepper's reluctance to Iron Man, the one good thing that had come from that cave. The betrayal of a man he looked to as a father figure, then the stress of rebuilding a company while fighting off the government. The utter vulnerability of learning that the thing that kept you alive was slowly killing you. The fear of leaving his friends behind and that they might be better off with him gone.

How he had no one to turn to and when he thought he did they told him that he had to do it on his own. A drunken mistake that nearly cost him his friends and then petty rivalries that nearly killed one friend and hurt innocent people.

Then it was New York, having started something new with Pepper when the call came and saw how the game changed. Excitement at being called in even though he knew they didn't want too, meeting the living legend that he had been compared to as a child. A fight among teammates and then the loss of a friend. Realizations and being thrown from a window, a long battle where a team of strangers came together to do the impossible. A plan that he accepted and then the darkness.

Tony had to stop and breathe, Victor rubbing his arm as he tried to get past a panic attack. Throughout his 'storytelling' they had moved a few times, from the sitting room to the kitchen and then back. They were currently on the floor leaning against the couch. Snacks, water bottles and coffee spread out along the coffee table. Tony sitting Indian style, a pillow clutched to his chest, Victor turned towards him one arm holding a pillow to his head on top of the couch cushion. Facing Tony and listening intently.

When he got his breathing under control he started again, things were okay for a little bit even though he was busy with the fall out after most of his team disappeared. So he went to work, to avoid sleep that was never restful anymore. His slowly worsening PTSD and how it was pushing away his loved ones. Until a demon from his past came to haunt him, injuring his loved ones. Running around trying to save the day while he slowly fell apart. How a nerdy little kid helped him get his shit together so he could stop the bad guy. The despair he felt at having not caught Pepper and watching her fall to her 'death.'

The relief he felt when she was alive and the sacrifice he made. He fixed himself the best he could and things were getting back to normal when SHIELD collapsed. Again he was left to clean up a mess and take up Iron Man when the team was brought back together.

Of course that's when Pepper started coming homeless, so Tony threw himself in his work and hoped everything would work itself out. It didn't, instead he created a murder bot that destroyed so many lives and learned that his past with always be right behind in the form of a young witch. A man he thought to be his friend questioned his every move and told him secrets where bad.

He worked some more, gave money to children of the future and was called a monster. The team was brought a document, a compromise that he felt would better everything but it really divided the team. It just seemed to keep getting worse, Pepper was official done, his guilt kept him from keeping anything down, Ross was breathing down his neck. Rogers wouldn't listen, the people wanted Wanda's head but he tried his best to protect her under the circumstances, then Bucky escaped and Cap was a wanted man.

He had a deadline and he just wanted the fighting to stop, of course that didn't happen and it left his friend paralyzed. Learning a few things he attempted to fix his wrongs only to learn he wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

Tears were streaming down his face and his throat closed up but he pushed the words out, "For years, _years_ he knew. My par- my _mother_ , murdered in cold blood and I got to watch it all on a little 8x11 monitor." Tony took in a shuttering breath, "I asked him, asked him if he knew….he tried to lie but then he admitted to knowing. The same man that lectured him on keeping secrets, fucking hypocrite." His fingers pulled on a loose string from the pillow in his arms, "I snapped, I wasn't looking at Captain America or a friend, all I saw was a liar who kept the biggest secret from me and the man who killed my parents. So I attacked."

He explained the fight the best he could and then recapped how he was left, bones aching and then how everything went numb. "I woke up in a hospital and they told me I had died, they injected me with a virus that healed my body." Finally he just kind of shrugged his shoulders, "After that doc told me to take a vacation. Now I'm here."

Tony looked outside at the sun that was creeping along the forest, he had talked all the way through the night. "Tony….."

"And you know the worst part?" His hands started shaking, slowly moving throughout his body until it looked like his whole body was vibrating. "I have to go back." Tears came to his eyes again and he whipped them away.

"I'm so tired." He wanted to say how unfair it was that he always had to take responsibility, clean up everyone's mess, pull himself together and act like nothing happened. He hated how everything was always dropped on him and how it seems no one was everyone around to help him. He wanted to just throw in the towel, especially when things piled up. Between taking care of SI, cleaning up after the Avengers while taking care of them, reforming SHIELD from the ground up, and taking care of the government and the public all he wanted was a thank you. But instead he was told he needed to stop messing around and 'get to work' or couldn't he do this or take care of that. He wanted to tell everyone that he was done, done cleaning up their messes, done being Iron Man, done taking care of everything while they sat and did nothing but a darker side of him told him that he deserved it all of it.

When strong arms wrapped around him and guided him into a warm embrace, let himself cry and just let go of everything he'd been holding in. He didn't realize it but he ended up falling asleep on Victor, exhausted revealing everything he'd been holding in.

-x-

When he woke up he was in a bed he didn't recognize, still in yesterday's clothing minus his shoes. Suddenly the smell of forest and metal assaulted his nose and he remembered, Victor. He climbed out of bed and wondered into a bathroom. After he finished freshening up he almost missed the set of clothes laid out on the chair by the bathroom.

He changed into the clothes that were obviously Victor's by the smell and the size. The shirt was just a plain tee shirt and some shorts that he had to double knot with the string to keep from falling off his hips. Forgoing shoes, he wandered around the castle barefoot in search of the kitchen. Walking along the halls he admired the art and structure of the castle, occasionally peaking inside a room. Somehow he found himself standing on a patio overlooking the garden, it was beautiful. Flowers of everything color were anywhere you looked. He wondered over to an orchid bush, running his fingers along the soft petals.

Behind him the patio door clicked open, "There you are," Victor's strong presence behind him.

"Sorry, I went looking for the kitchen and found myself here." He stood, hands coming together in front of him as he awkwardly faced the alpha.

"No need to apologize, this castle is quiet large and very easy to get lost in. Come, I have breakfast ready for us."

Victor's hand was extended to him and he reached for it.

He was guided through the halls to the kitchen where a beautiful breakfast was spread out. "Please help yourself to whatever looks good." Victory stepped forward to begin making a plate for himself. Tony followed after him, grabbing a few things he recognized and looked good. They ate in a peaceful silence both enjoying the company and the food. When there food was mostly cleared from their plates Tony had come to a decision. Clearing his throat and waiting until he had Victor's full attention, he rose from his seat. Walking around the table he walked up to the other man. Victor had backed his chair up from the table when Tony had stood but stayed seated.

He was shocked when the omega climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Hands falling to play with the other man's shirt, "I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" He tried to catch the other's gaze but the omega refused to life his gaze from his hands. Victor's own hands had settled of lithe hips to keep the other balanced.

"You bring me to your home, listen to my problems all night and now your feeding me breakfast in the afternoon."

Victor gave the hips in his hands a gentle squeeze, "Yes, I did."

"Why?" Tony was getting frustrated now, he looked up at the ceiling for a second before looking down into Victor's eyes, "I don't deserve your kindness."

One strong hand came up to hold his face the other moving to rest comfortably along his lower back. "You might not think of yourself as deserving but your worthy of everything I have to offer."

Tony couldn't take it anymore, he leaned forward and crashed their lips together. A growl came from Victor but it was one of approval as he lean up into the kiss. When Victor's tongue came out he didn't hesitate to let the man in. They kissed, Tony's hands clutching at soft strands and a thick neck. "Victor…."

His soft spoke name made the alpha come back to himself a little. "Tony," he leaned back dodging the mouth that tried to reconnect with him. The omega whined but Victor held strong. "Tony, you need to listen." When their brown eyes meet and he knew the other was listening he continued. "Is this some form of obligation to you?"

"No, I just. No one's every treated me like this. It's nice."

"Okay, that's fair. But I'm not really one for casual fun. If we lay together I don't plan on letting you leave anytime soon." A blush bloomed across the smaller man's cheeks, highlighting the light dusting of freckles he had. Victor smirked a little before dropping it and continuing. "Tony I want you, as my mate. It might not be love but I know it can be, but I need to know you want this too."

Could it be real? This man, who was still a mystery to him but had listened to him when he needed it the most, wanted him, a mate that would truly care for him and love him for the rest of his life. He wanted it. "I want you too." He said it with such conviction that Victor didn't doubt him.

He lifted the other from his and placed him on the table. Tony squawked and a fork fell to the ground. Taking a moment, Victor looked to Tony, "Let's do this right."

Lifting the man into his arms, bridal style, he made his way to his bedding chambers. Tony was shocked at first but then found that it wasn't so bad. Arms looped around his shoulders he snuggled into _his_ alpha's neck, sucking a few marks there while he was at it.

Victor carried him up the stairs as if he weighed nothing, when they got to the bedroom he gently laid his omega down before crawling up the bed after him.

Trusting this man, Tony laid back letting the other man take control. Hands that he'd come to find comfort in tugged at his borrowed shirt. Tony sat up enough for Victor to get up and over his head, leaving his top half bare. His chest was a mess of scars, it seems that the Extremis virus wasn't good at healing him completely. Victor took them in before leaning down and littering the scared tissue with soft kisses that left the omega breathless. Pawing at clothed shoulders, he got Victor's attention enough to bring him back up to Tony's mouth. He moaned into the kiss feeling safe under this man. Victor leaned back, taking a moment to discard his own shirt from his body to reveal well sculpted muscle that to had a few scars. Tony's fingers traced the white lines and damaged skin that was scattered over the alpha's upper body.

"Will you tell me, the stories behind these?" He looked away from a particularly bad scar up at the man.

"Of course I will." Seeing nothing but the truth and honestly on his face he leaned forward to kiss where his heart was below the flesh.

Victor gently pushed him back down onto the bed removing his pants and then his own so they were both naked. Both man took a second to appreciate the other's form before crashing into each other again. "Tony…." He breathed the name over his neck, marking him as his.

"Please Victor, I need you." He could feel the slick dripping out of him and it seemed that Victor could smell it since he quickly made his way down his body. Pausing briefly to suck and nip at his nipples. Finger's prodded at his wet hole before one breached him, Tony threw his head back. Letting this man take care of him and enjoy himself.

Victor was fascinated by this side of Tony, in the throw of passion. How he would try to muffle the sounds he made but when something felt truly good his hands would reach for a grounding point, anything as long as his hand was filled and he could squeeze it. Curious, Victor dipped down and took Tony's dick into his mouth. Tony shrieked that the unexpected warmth, one hand wrapped tight in the bed sheet, the other clutched the pillow under his head tightly.

"Please, Victor, I'm ready." Testing, he stretched the three fingers he had inside the omega. Tony moaned long and hard, pleasure obvious in his voice. He was ready.

Pulling back a little and removing his fingers Tony whimpered. Quickly he moved forward, dick hard and ready when he slid home in one long slow motion. They both let out a sigh when he bottomed out. Giving the omega a moment he sucked a few marks into his delicious mouth.

"Victor, move, please." Not one to disappoint he pulled back, tip only thing left inside Tony before pushing back in. He did it a few more times taking in the lovely moans from his omega. Finally Tony must have got frustrated enough with his teasing cause he clamped down on him before hissing "Faster."

His alpha instinct surged and before he knew it he was pulling out and filling Tony over, positioning him on hands and knees before slamming back inside. Tony scream as his back bowed under the assault of his hips. He set a brutal pace but would shift, searching until he found the right angle. Leaning to the right a bit he pushed in and Tony screamed again, clenching down on him as he nailed his prostate on every thrust. It wasn't long after he started abusing his prostate that he felt his knot grow.

One hand holding Tony's hip he reach around with the other one to jerk his dick in time with his thrusts. Soon Tony was coming over the sheets and Victor was pushed over the edge, knot growing and locking them together for the next hour.

He guided them on to their sides, one arm used as a pillow and the other rubbing gently at the omega's soft belly.

When they caught there breathe Tony turned his head bring his hand up to tangle in Victor's hair. "Will you mark me Alpha?" Victor smiled, he was hoping that the omega would ask for his mark, that why they would be bonded for life.

"Only if you agree to marry me."

Tony's eyes twinkled as he smiled, "I'd thought you'd never ask."


End file.
